The Greatest Prank
by xshaiyaxstar
Summary: What happens when Edd pulls a huge prank on Eddy and Ed the day they meet, and they don't find out until years later? A What-if story that has been bugging me. I own nothing except this story plot/line! R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

_I wonder when mother and father will be back. _Five-year-old Eddward glanced back at the neatly written words on a bright yellow sticky note. 'Left while you were sleeping. Start unpacking the moving boxes and arrange the living room, kitchen and your room.' The note was not signed, as per usual, but knew it was from mother, as she was the one who normally wrote them. Her parents and she had just moved into their new house (upgraded from the tiny apartment they used to rent) last night and started their new jobs that morning. She was hoping when school started that it would be better than kindergarten at her old school. There she was teased for her boy-name and intelligence, it wasn't her fault her parents wanted a boy. Instead of changing their pre-picked name, Edward, they just added an extra 'd' to it. When asked about it her father stated,

"The doctors said you were a boy, and we picked out the name before your birth. We always stick with what we choose, you'd better get used to it, Eddward." Her mother and father made plans for making plans and never changed pre-planned plans. But by this time she had grown used to it.

She spent the day doing as her parents asked, by the time she was finished, it was nearly lunchtime, she made a quick sandwich and decided to eat it outside on her new porch so as to take inventory of her new surroundings. She had barely stepped foot out the door when she heard a loud obnoxious voice call to her,

"Be amazed, kid! Watch Bottomwess Ed eat this humungous TV set. For you, only a quarter!" The young boy waggled his eyebrows and waved a large glass jar around. Eddward glanced around before deciding to investigate. She surveyed the scene before her with great interest. The sign was crudely made from cardboard and said 'Bottomwess Ed', which she could only guess meant 'Bottomless Ed'. It was attached to a red wagon that was tipped upside down to make a table. The one she could only guess as Ed was standing next to a large TV set, a diaper fit snugly around his rear and a short striped shirt covering his chest, a large fork gripped between dirty hands. Eddward tried to keep from shuddering and instead looked at the other boy. This one was dressed in yellow, a single stripe of red going down the front, he was smirking at her and still waving the jar. He looked clean and smelled strongly of cologne, as if he accidently dumped his father's bottle on himself. She chuckled to herself and pulled out two quarters from her father's old ski hat she took to wearing,

"I'll give you two, for it would be impossible for the human esophagus to manage such a feat!" the yellow shirted boy laughed triumphantly as she dropped the coins into the jar. The other one, however, yelled,

"In your hat, bucko!" And proceeded to reach for her hat, she gave a yelp and jumped backwards, the boy didn't look the slightest bit mad or curious, instead he pierced the fork through the top of the TV and managed to shove the entire thing into his mouth and chewed. Eddward's mouth dropped and stared at the individual with a mixture of disbelief and disgust expressioned on his face.

"Oh my… I believe I will be ill!" She squeaked out, ran back into her house, and proceeded to vomit in the toilet. When finished she walked back outside to find the two boys laughing, the shorter one (dressed in yellow) slapped 'bottomwess ed' on the back,

"Did you see the way he runned away? What a sockhead!" He continued to laugh as the taller yelled out,

"I has cheese between my toes Eddy!" Eddward began to feel her cheeks heat up in anger, it was not that they were laughing at her, it was that this Eddy boy had referred to her as a him! She opened her mouth to correct him, but suddenly had an idea.

_If I was teased for being a girl whom has a guy name… why not just pretend to be a guy for a while._ She mentally patted herself on the back for her brilliant idea and walked back towards the two boys and smiled warmly. "I believe the correct term you were looking for is, Ran. Not runned. In fact I do not believe runned is a word!" She explained, "My name is Eddward Marion—"

"No kidding? Our names are also Edward. I like Eddy better and I assume Ed likes Ed. He never said so anyway. Since those are taken, you can be sockhead." The boy gave another burst of laughter. Ed however grabbed her hand and seemed to shake her whole body in greeting.

"Hiya other Eddy!" He exclaimed, which made Eddy stop his laughing and glare at Ed.

"That's MY name!" He growled out.

"Hmm, perhaps… if I may, I can come up with a sensible solution to this problem. My name is spelled with two D's, so perhaps Double D?" She chuckled at her own wittiness, Ed seemed to enjoy this name and proceeded to scream it out a few times,

"DOUBLE D! Eddy! Can we keep him?" He then grabbed her in a tight and to her horror, smelly hug. She choked and Eddy laughed again.

"Yeah sure, whatever Ed. Hmmm, Double D. Not half bad there sockhead." Eddward managed to pry herself away from the smelly Ed and felt her face heat up in a blush.

"Yes, well. I pride myself on fixing problems. However, I do not enjoy Sockhead." She grimaced at the shorter one and straightened out her collar and removing a few invisible hairs from her overalls.

"If you don't enjoy it, why do you wear a sock on your head?"

"I'll have you know, this is my favorite hat! I found it in my father's box of hats!" She defended herself, gripping the edges of the hat and pulling it further down her skull.

"Alright! Sheesh! You know, you're not half bad, sockhead! Put it there." Eddy's hand stretched out to shake hers, she placed her hand in his and proceeded to have her hand 'buzzed' and Eddy began laughing again. She sighed, getting the feeling that it wouldn't be the last time Eddy pranked her. She did, however, allow herself to smile, knowing full well that she had pulled the greatest prank of all. Pretending to be a guy would be easier than she thought.


	2. Chapter 2: 10 years later

Ten Years Later… (17 year old Eddward)

Eddward sighed unhappily as her alarm clock buzzed. She wasn't in a very good mood to go to school today. She'd been tossing and turning all night, her latest dream consisted of Edd and Eddy finding out about her being a girl. It wasn't a very rare dream, in fact it seemed to be occurring a lot lately, and it always ended the same: laughter and ridicule. She didn't know why people making fun of her was such a big deal, in fact Eddy did it to her all the time, was she ashamed of being a girl, perhaps? She let out a long sigh before moving her blankets and leaving her nice warm bed, her feet hit the floor with a soft thud and she winced at the noise and shuffled into her slippers. Perhaps a shower would help calm her nerves. Her morning decided she hopped up and made her bed in a near flawless manner after all she was unable to leave her room even slightly messy. Moving to her dresser she pulled out a large fluffy towel and in another efficient move she was undressed (her night clothes in her hamper to be washed) and the towel encased around her body. The door to her bathroom was open, but she hardly ever walked to it naked.

She hesitated as she closed the door, her hand was poised on the light switch, she always bathed in the dark as if not seeing would help. This time she removed her hand from the switch and turned to face her full door mirror. She noticed the bags under her eyes and the space between her teeth first but she pushed it out of her mind and instead removed her towel and really looked at herself. Eddward would not be winning any beauty contests by any means, she was too thin and her breasts were very small and easy to hide, which is the reason she liked them. Her eyes traveled lower to her forbidden region, she saw a patch of peach soft black hair, just large enough to be noticed but small enough to not be concerned about. She quickly moved her eyes back up and settled to her head.

When she was in third grade she was in a severe car accident with her parents, they had walked away from the crash with only minor scrapes and bruises, but Eddwards skull had cracked when she fell against the side of the glass window, her head had been severely cut and had to be stitched in seven different places, leaving her hair patchy and her parents decided to shave it off. Her head was battered and bruised with long scars that she was sure would always be visible. That was when she started wearing her hat. But now looking at her hat-free head, thick black hair flew out in every direction and not a scar was visible, she wore it now because she was afraid if she got it cut they would show the scars, so she kept it long and tied it up high and hid it under her hat. Long hair wasn't popular on guys in school, even though she wasn't really a guy. In fact she was even surprised no one had figured it out, she could fool her parents if they hadn't already known her gender. Though Eddward wondered if they even remembered she was a girl. She was never referred to as anything other than Eddward, even in her parents private conversations they thought she didn't hear.

She sighed, at this rate she would be late, she turned off the light and got into her shower. Too many showers in the dark made it second nature to her. She drifted off into her thoughts and let the hot water hit her back in rhythm with her racing mind.

E.e.E

With her backpack strapped firmly on her back she descended the stairs and headed for the door, stealing another moment to make sure her hat was still in place. She left her house and made her way over to Eddy's house across the street. She reached his door just as he opened the door,

"Yeah yeah mom, I know! Now geroff!" Eddy grumbled as his mother tried to kiss his cheek goodbye,

"Have a good day at school Eddy!" His mother smiled warmly and saw Eddward stopped outside, "Oh and you too Double D." She smiled just as warmly, using the same nickname the kids at school called her.

"Thank you very much, I'm sure it will be a pleasant day! Have a good day at work Mrs. Sampson." She couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy; her own mother had not wished her a good day since they first dropped her off in school when she was four.

"Hey sockhead." Eddy grumbled,

"Good morning Eddy!" She smiled brightly. And observed Eddy, he had changed since grade school, he was taller than her by a few inches now and broad shouldered. He owed his toned arms and stomach to his father for taking him to work at the construction site during the past few summers.

"Yeah, the only good thing about today is that it's Friday." He mumbled, Eddy never was a morning person, but his tone always softened when talking to Double D and Ed, "So are we having our weekly movie night tonight? Or are you going to not show up like last time?" Eddy was hinting that he and Ed were still hurt that she had missed out on their movie night last week. But she didn't think going to Eddy's house after the incident that happened that morning was such a good idea, she decided to bring brownies to this event in order to properly apologize.

"Why of course Eddy! I will most certainly be there tonight!" She smiled brightly, her gapped front teeth showing proudly, Eddy only grumbled,

"Good, it's Ed's pick this week, he'll probably go with another monster movie." They walked in silence for several steps and as they got nearer to Ed's house Eddy suddenly stopped and looked at Eddward. She stopped as well and stared at him,

"What? Is there something on my hat?" She frantically touched the top of her hat and made sure it was still secure,

"Nothing, you just look different today I guess... " he mumbled out, "Hey sockhead, did you ever talk to your parents about the roadtrip during spring break in a few weeks?" He changed the subject quickly, "Someone has to navigate me and Ed around." He smiled in a joking manner,

"Oh... er... not really. I was hoping to catch them today before school but they already left for work."

"What's the deal with your parents... I mean really Double D, I don't think in all the years we've been friends that I've ever seen them. They do live there don't they?" Eddy's eyes flashed slight concern but she thought she was imagining it,

"Don't be silly Eddy, of course they live there. I suppose they're just busy with their research is all. I'm sure I'll see them after school, if not I will leave them a note." In all truth she never planned on asking them about the trip, she doubted they would notice if she left for two weeks or not. She did intend to leave a note and deal with the consequences when she returned even though she knew it was the wrong thing to do. She just didn't want them to reject the trip. She needed to get out of town for a while and this might be her only chance.

"HIYA EDDY! DOUBLE D!" Eddward and Eddy jumped as their friend, Ed, ran towards them. Ed's appearance hadn't much changed except that he was taller and his chin had the telltale sign that he hadn't shaved in a while. He was still the same Ed, at the beginning of high school he had shocked both Eddy and Double D, Ed had graduated junior high fourth in the class. Who knew Ed actually had some brains? Double D had, of course, graduated top in all classes and Eddy was just behind Ed at fifth, which he didn't mind in the least.

"Hello Ed," "Hey Ed." Double D and Eddy said at the same time.

"Are you guys ready for MONSTER MOVIE NIGHT?!" Ed screamed out the last part, his arms out in a zombie-like quality. It was evident in his eyes and movements that he was excited, "Double D are you going tonight?" His body suddenly drooped and he made puppy eyes towards Eddward.

"Of course I'll be there Ed. I'll even bring a surprise tonight!" She smiled at her friends, Ed seemed to relax but Eddy squinted his eyes at her. The honk of the school bus made all three look behind them. "Oh my!" She exclaimed as they all ran to catch it.


End file.
